When Someone Takes A Bite Out Of Jacks Cupcake
by Oskenn
Summary: When Rhys gets kidnapped the outcome is far worse than anyone could've imagined. Rhack! Contains mature themes such as non-con.


It was a bit of an understatement saying that Jack was not an overly liked person. Admired yes, but not liked. Luckily for him, the majority of people who hated him were too scared to touch him. However you always got that one dickbag who tried to take him on, which usually ended up with said dickbags brain splattered all over the wall. But some dickbags were clever enough to get this, and decide to try to hurt him in a different way. This particular way was tall, lanky and went by the name of Rhys.

Not many people have been stupid enough to try to hurt Rhys but you always got the odd one. It didn't help that Rhys had no fighting skills what so ever, and was practically a star target to some pissed off employee or Pandorian.

So when Vaughn burst into Jacks office he wasn't that surprised when he heard there was an issue with Rhys. But when he heard that the issue involved Rhys being knocked out and kidnapped he was _livid_.

"The _fuck_ do you mean he's been kidnapped?!" Roared Jack at Vaughn. The poor accountant was already shaking, and having Handsome Jack in his face like that practically made him shit himself.

"L-l-look Jack I-" stammered Vaughn, seriously regretting being the one to tell Jack. He thought since he was granted annuity from heaving his head blown off by being Rhys' friend, that he'd be the best one to break the news. The look on Jacks face told him that he was very, very wrong.

"Look tweedledick, you better get that ass down to cybernetics, and get them tracking Rhys' ECHOeye, or Ila'll throw that promise of not killing you out of the window, and you'll be following it out of a _fucking_ _airlock_ " Jack snarled, getting so close up to Vaughns face that the accountants face was covered in froth.

"O-ok" squeaked Vaughn and he turned and bolted from the office. No body wanted to be near Jack when he got pissy. Except maybe Rhys.

Jack turned and sucked air between his teeth, and ran his hand through his hair. Anxiety gripped his chest like a clamp. He let out a shaky breath. _Fuck_ Rhys. He hated how he made him feel, he was fucking _Handsome Jack_ , he didn't get nervous, or worried, or scared... and defiantly not over someone other than himself. He made a mental note to shoot somebody after he sorted this mess out. Yes, shooting somebody sounded like a very good idea right now.

He groaned and started to pace around his office. He didn't know what else to do, hopefully this would all just blow over and Rhys would be fine. He could see it now, Rhys sassing and being a pain in the ass to his kidnappers, probably making them regret the entire thing. He smiled to himself, yeah, Rhys would be just fine, right?

After half an hour Jack finally cracked and stormed down to cybernetics throwing a huge fit.

"Alright, where the hell is he?" He snarled as he slammed into the tracker room, fingers resting on his gun. Everybody just stood there, too nervous to move in case they set him off.

Jack sighed impatiently "the first person to get a lead gets a raise" he bribed.

Immediately someone from cybernetics jumped forward eagerly "Sir, we can't track his ECHOeye currently, it's seems to be blocked, whoever kidnapped him knows how they work and were able to hack it. Or they removed it" the employee finished with a grin.

"Brilliant" replied Jack, and in one swift movement he pulled his gun from his holster and shot the man right in the face. Blood splattered all over the walls and the rooms occupants yelled out in surprise. "Ok, the next person who gives me bad news in that cheery tone gets two bullets to the head" he glared around the room, eyeing each person up.

After a few silent moments in, a another cybernetic worker, albeit this one was more nervous, spoke up "well-you see-we can't actually find his location. There appears to be something blocking the signal, we could probably hack into it in a few hours"

"A few hours? You'll have to do better than that. You have one hour. Tops. After that I start shooting people" Jack crossed his arms over his chest in an aggressive poise. Immediately everyone got to work, Jacks threat encouraging them to work faster, and his example fresh on their minds.

"Sir! We got a hit!"

 _Finally_ , 4 fucking hours and 2 more dead employees later, they were finally getting somewhere.

Jack dashed over to the dark-haired woman that called out "what is it?"

"I don't know it just appeared, his ECHOeye signal, maybe he escaped and activated it?" She asked quizzically, trying to look at Jack.

"Yeah or maybe they turned it back on, this feels like a trap" Jacks eyes narrowed at the blue blinking signal on the screen "right, run by it and make sure that it's real, I ain't wasting more time by following a fake trail" Jack glanced around, seeing his workers jump to action, frantically decoding the signal.

"No sir, it's real, it's really Rhys!"

"Well then _where_ _the_ _fuck_ _is_ _he?_ " Yelled Jack to the woman who spoke up.

"He's on an abandoned warehouse on Pandora" she replied "coordinates are 21:23:75"

She barely finished the sentence before Jack had bolted out of the room and towards the weapons vault.

Then flight down to Pandora was silent, bar Jacks briefing on the mission. Everyone could sense the tension in the air, and everyone was unsettled by how the usually cold, aggressive CEO being so, well, worried. Especially since it wasn't about him. Everyone knew not to comment on it though, he'd already killed three people today and was ready to kill a whole lot more.

The warehouse was huge and surprisingly quiet. No one seemed to be here. There were no turrets, no snipers and no sign of life. It put Jack more on edge than if they walked into a full on gun fight. He called out for some of his guys to stay in the main room, and the rest split up to groups to check the adjoining rooms.

Jack's team were halfway through checking through their second room when they got a yell down the hall.

"Boss! I think we've found him!"

Jack turned sharply on his heel and sped down the corridor to where a group of soldiers where respectfully waiting outside of a room. Jack made a mental note not to kill any of them as a reward, and entered the room.

The room was dark and dimly lit, it felt... wrong somehow, as if something unspeakable had happened here. Jack glanced around and saw a heap in a corner. A heap that was tall, slender and had auburn hair.

"Rhys? Rhysie?" Jack approached the heap in the corner nervously. Rhys wouldn't have been left alone here unless they didn't have a use for him, which meant that he could be-

Rhys shifted and sat up, vanishing Jacks thoughts.

"Rhys!"

Jack crouched next to Rhys slowly "you ok cupcake?"

He could see Rhys glance at him in the dim light. Rhys just stared at him unnervingly.

"Er Rhys? You ok babe?" Jack asked anxiously. He didn't like this. Not one bit. Rhys face looked pale as hell, even in the shitty light. He could see where his shirt had ripped and a ton of small bruises littered down his neck and over his shoulder. His cybernetic arm sat limply by his side, most likely deactivated. His wrists were taped tightly in front of him.

Rhys continued to stare at him for a few more minutes before finally collapsing into Jacks arms, burying his head into Jacks neck. "Please" he whispered, "I just want to go home"

"Hey, hey it's ok" Jack soothed "we'll get you home cupcake don't you worry" he reached up to stroke Rhys' hair but before he could, Rhys had pulled back sharply. Jacks eyes narrowed "what's up kiddo?"

"Don't call me that" Rhys voice came out tense.

"Call you what?" Said Jack confused, Rhys was really starting to freak him out.

" _Cupcake_ " he spat venomously.

"What? You've never minded being called cup-"

"I said _don't_ " Rhys' voiced cracked, as if he was about to cry.

"I-ok, ok... let's just get you out of here" if Jack thought he was on edge before then it didn't even compare to how he felt now. He glanced over the younger man but couldn't see any wounds. He pulled out his knife and started cutting the tape around Rhys' hands, noticing how he flinched back at the knife. "You hurt anywhere? Did they hurt you?"

"I..." Jack could see Rhys hesitate "I'm fine. It's fine" Jack glared at him "seriously I'm fine, I just ache"

Jack sighed and finished off pulling the last of the tape off "Come on then cup-kiddo let's get you home" he pulled Rhys up and caught him as he almost fell down. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine just... it's nothing" murmured Rhys and he looped his arm round Jacks neck, leaning in him for support. Jacks arm came round and held him on the waist, as he did so Rhys nuzzled into Jacks neck, just happy he was back.

It was only when they got back to the ship that Jacks trepidation was finally confirmed. It started when he sat Rhys in his chair. Rhys let out a whimper and a grimace of pain as he sat down.

"Rhys are you sure you're ok?" Asked Jack for the millionth time "you know you can tell me anything, right?"

He saw Rhys nod, but he kept his face down and away from his boyfriend. Jack sighed and gave up, sitting in the seat next to Rhys' and strapped himself in.

They were halfway back to Helios when he glance over Rhys again. He noticed how rumpled and dirty his clothes were, as if he'd been rolling around on the ground. His hair was a stark contrast to his usual slicked back style, it was sticking up all over the place. He couldn't shake the nagging feeling he had in his chest that something was really, really wrong.

Jack unclipped himself and crouched in front of Rhys, they were in a high tech Hyperion ship so there's was not of that anti-gravity floating shite.

"Rhysie? Hey Rhysie" he called out softly to him. Rhys was still determined not to look at him, but his chest was giving the little tell-tale shakes of when he was about to cry. Jack gently grabbed Rhys' chin and turned it towards him, noticing how flushed and hot his cheeks were, contrasting to his paler than normal skin. His cheeked never looked like that unless...

"Rhysie?" Said Jack again, sharply this time. His gaze wondered down to Rhys' neck and shoulder, seeing his bruises clearly now in the better lighting.

Hickeys.

Bite marks.

Jack stared for a moment, he sure as hell didn't put them there so-

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Jack lunged out to pull the ripped shirt away, determined to see what this bastard did to his Rhys, but Rhys' arm shot up to stop him. That was when Jack notice how black and bruised Rhys' wrists were. Restraint marks, as if someone had been holding him down.

"Oh Rhys _no_..." Jack breathed out, too shocked to be pissed right now. But oh he was going to get mad. He was going to get real mad. But not right now, Rhys needed him.

"Rhys, tell me what happened, now" he said forcefully.

Rhys' lip quivered, before the tears he had long held in finally fell. He sobbed into his working hand, while his cybernetic one hung useless by his side.

"Please tell me this is just my fucked up imagination and not what I think it is"

"I'm sorry" gasped Rhys "I'm s-so sorry..."

"Sorry-Rhys what the fuck are you sorry for? You're the one that's hurt" Jack said in disbelief.

"I sh-should've fought h-harder, I shouldn't hav-have l-let him-" Rhys stammered, growing worst by the second, tears were pouring down his face now.

"Rhys no, this isn't your fault, calm down now" Jack pulled Rhys into a hug hoping it would settle his boyfriend. He felt Rhys shaking in his arms and he thought of what that bastard had done to him. Rage flushed him and he thought of how he was going to rip that asshole limb from fucking limb-

"Jack you're hurting me"'he heard Rhys whimper. He glance down to see his hands had formed tight fists in Rhys' back and were digging in to his skin.

"Shit Rhys, I'm sorry" He muttered as he pulled away "I just thought of what I'll do when I get my hands on the fucking pile of shit that did this to you"

Rhys sniffed and looked at him "s-so you're n-not mad at me?"

Jack stared at him with wide eyes, "why the _fuck_ would I be mad at you?" He yelled, catching everyone in the ships attention

Rhys flinched back, hitting the wall behind him with a metallic clang "I-I-I" he stammered out.

Jack rubbed his face tiredly "look Rhys let's get you back in Helios ok? We'll get you to the med wing and get checked over-"

"No, no" interrupted Rhys "I just wanna go home..."

"Rhys you can't pretend that nothing's happened, you need to take a rape kit"

Rhys' eyes flew open at that "no, I c-can't, I can't"

"Rhys I don't care, I'm going to find the son of a bitch and give him hell, so you're taking the damn test so it can help me find him, no objections" he growled when he saw the look in Rhys' face "you're taking one. End of" and with that he got up and stormed off. God he needed a minute to breathe.


End file.
